Takeshi Terashima
| kanji =武寺島 | romaji =''Terashima Takeshi'' | race = Arrancar ( ) | birthday = May 11th | age = Undetermined | gender = Male | height = 6'3 | weight = 146lbs | eyes = Lime Green | hair= Black | aspect =Rejection | void =Muladhara Chakra | affiliation = Himself, Hueco Mundo | previous affiliation =Sōsuke Aizen Arrancar Army | occupation = Quinto Espada | team = | previous team = | partner =Hisao Hisashi | previous partner = | base of operations =Hueco Mundo, Las Noches | marital status = Single | alignment =True Neutral | family = | status = Active | resurreccion =Demonio De Rechazo | weapons =Dual Katanas }} }} (武寺島, Take Terashima) was an ancient natural-borne Arrancar who originally disassociated himself from any form of interaction between the other members of his kind, preferring to roam the Realms of Hueco Mundo and live a solitary existence, away from the senseless needs of companionship and communication. Eventually Takeshi became a self-declared observer, watching Aizen's arrival and subsequent rise to lordship, the demotion and rise of the Espadas, and the events of the . Following the conclusion of the conflict, Hueco Mundo was left in a state of disarray and confusion, with the surviving Arrancars vying against each other for territory and power. It was during this time Takeshi had decided to break his age long confinement and take an active role, rallying numerous Arrancars and Hollows under his banner and bringing a large amount of ground under his self-imposed domain. Evidently, Takeshi came into conflict with Tier Harribel and her own faction but sometime afterward, the two agreed to a cease of hostilities and merger. Realizing Takeshi was one of the deadliest Arrancar in existence and made a better ally than a hazardous foe, it was not a surprise he was made the Quinto Espada in Tier's reorganized Espada. Appearance A regal and silent figure ever since natural evolution occurred, Takeshi regularly carried himself as a man of noble birth would, equally demanding subservience and worship from those who happened to be graced by his very presence. At a second glance, Takeshi could pass off as any normal Human or Shinigami from a distance but as one comes closer or paid better attention, his true figure would come to a surface. He had long midnight black hair that was sometimes worn in a traditional topknot and cold and distant cyan eyes that usually seemed disinterested in everything placed before him. Although Takeshi didn't not like to admit it, many individuals such as female Arrancars and Shinigami had noted the serious man to be handsome, stating the unification of his appearance and personality created a person of defining proportions. Often times, he had to resist their advances. He wore the Arrancar's standard uniform, consisting of a white jacket, black tabi and white zōri albeit he usually left his coat open to allow his clothes flow freely. White cloth were wrapped around his arms and legs for cosmetic purposes and as a means to provide better grip and reduced friction. The edges of his clothing were colored black, as a means to differentiated himself from the other Espada and Arrancar since he himself valued individuality amongst their race. Takeshi was rumoured to have tailored the clothing himself and was known to have performed extensive modifications on his clothing to suit his purposes. These set of enhancements included the ability to project a thin layer of energy within the spiritual fibers of the clothes to provide a "skin" of protection. Another modification was that it was able to absorb and gather reirokyu and reiatsu and empower himself or create long tendrils of spiritual energy that could be used as a form of whip. The last known enhancement saw extensive usage by Takeshi since he used it to modify his appearance, allowing for a form of shape shifting. Most notable uses was the time he spent in the World of the Living where he attempted to co-exist with the "lowly" Humans and understand them but details on the experience was for another time. During his tenure as a Hollow, Takeshi mostly resembled his released state, that of a human-sized Bat-like Demon, having glossy black skin that looked like a cloak and long sharped claws that can extend at a moments notice. A strong and dense blade of bone extended from the base of his elbows which commonly acted as the Hollow's weapons and it was believed that his proficiency in dual-wielding originated from this. Takeshi had two leathery winged appendages placed at his sides, almost resembling that of a skirt and he had a long multi-tipped tail that was capable of firing a blast of energy that could consume anything in its trajected path. Furthermore Takeshi had attained a further evolution and was able to become a monstrous creature twice his original size at will. He was noted to be a terrifying creature, having an elongated head with pronounced jagged teeth and various edged spikes and even a longer tail. Further details remained few and scarce due to anyone who was unfortunate enough to come across this form rarely lived long enough to tell the tale. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the left and right jawbone somewhat reminiscent of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's and . His tattoo number (5), which signified him as the Quinta Espada, was located in the palm of his left hand and rarely saw the light of day due to constantly being covered. It also served as a focal point for his Cero Energy blasts when chance persisted. His Hollow Hole was stated to be the Muladhara Chakra, directly located near the basal end of his spine, around his sacrum area but hardly anyone knew where it was due to constantly being clothed. Personality History Synopsis Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Braving the Waves arc *Clash Upon the Sands Powers and Abilities Deafening Spiritual Power: As one of the higher ranking Espadas Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sonído Master: Takeshi often considered himself to be exceptionally well-versed in this specific field, claiming himself to be one of the few to have actually mastered the art and skilled enough to be on par with many of his higher tiered compatriots. This was evidenced by the unconventional utilization of his techniques, creating them to coincide with his fighting style and movements. In combat, he was noted to be highly aggressive with Sonído, already prepared to or in the motion of an attack while engaging in high-speed combat. His movements were rumoured to be purposely exaggerated and out of control, possibly used to taunt his opponents while at the same time being untraceable to their vision and senses. When being serious, Takeshi's usage abruptly changes, quickly becoming focused and conservative, to the extent that with he can fortell intended movements with one glance and perform any necessary actions to dodge and counter. Along with that, one thought will cause his body to subconsciously move to the desired location. Due to Takeshi's own view of morality and humbleness, he purposely brought his speed down to move on par with the speed of said opponent, increasing it depending on *'Palpitación Sonído' (しんおん響転 (ソニード, Shinon; Spanish and Japanese for Heartbeat Sound Ceremony): A technique developed exclusively by Takeshi but could be learned by others. It involved a tremendous enhancement of his speed for a split second, like that of a heartbeat, to create an afterimage in his place and allow him to move freely for a moment, usually to strike an unexpecting opponent and return to his previous space or to briefly evade potentially fatal attacks he could not escape beforehand. The technique was often used in short bursts and continued usage will typically result in the eventual deterioration of the body as it is incapable of coping with the strain it has been subjected to. *'Espejismo Sonído' (しんきろう響転 (ソニード), Shinkirou; Spanish and Japanese for Mirage Sound Ceremony): A sub technique to Palpitación Sonído, it involved Takeshi to move at an unprecedented rate to create a circle of realistic clones around the target, who all strike simultaneously. However, these aren't clones at all but just a faint mirage of Takeshi, who moved so fast that his movement wasn't registered. This technique is often used for multi-directional attacks and to confuse the opposition. During this time, Takeshi has entered into a state of deep concentration and the surroundings around him have essentially slowed to an almost complete stop. As such, he can do as he pleases, making it seem like there are multiple copies of him fighting. Due to the extreme condition he has subjected himself to, this technique can only be used for short periods at a time or face disintegration. El Rechazo De Resonancia (きょぜつはんのう, Kyozetsuhannou; Spanish and Japanese for Rejection Resonance): As the Espada that represented the aspect of Rejection, he was capable of rejecting anything around him, nullifying any physical and spiritual based attacks attempted on Takeshi. Enhanced Bala: This technique hardens the user's Reiatsu into the shape of a bullet and is then released in a swift blast of spiritual energy. The expelled energy is noted to be deceptively fast, with it being based on the speed of the caster. Takeshi himself had stated that he was exceptionally skilled in its application, capable of manifesting several globes of spiritual energy that will then split into multiple bullets. By gathering energy in his hand and then spreading it in front of him, Takeshi can create an arc or wave of energy that will fly towards the target. By continually expending energy, Takeshi can attack relentlessly without tiring, especially if he used both hands.The color of his Bala is yellow and will typically attempt to reject the opponent on impact, resulting in an outward explosion. *'Bala Manipulation': :*'Bala Armour': Staying true to his statements, Takeshi has demonstrated the capability to gather his reiatsu around him and harden the spiritual pressure around his own being, creating a form of armour that could materialize and dematerialize at will. The armour was surprisingly durable, capable of withstanding a multitude of fearsome attacks, physical and energy-based before faltering. He can shake off them off with relative ease, even saying at one point that "it tickled". An unintentional benefit of the armour was that it essentially made Takeshi's body into an entire weapon, as he was technically a large Bala that had extraordinary piercing and offensive power. As a surprise measure, Takeshi can loosen the bonds of his armor, creating dozens of Bala bullets and expel them outward in every direction. :*'Bala Expulsion': :*'Bala Shield': Enhanced Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ) Spanish for Iron, Japanese for Steel Skin): an Arrancar technique in which the user's reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This also allows them to fight some of the sword-wielding Shinigami and Arrancar barehanded. The overwhelming amount of spiritual power that Takeshi emanates causes his skin to be extremely durable, even surpassing several of his higher-ranked companions. Takeshi is capable of deflecting and absorbing attacks with just the usage of his hands or feet, without even sustaining injury. The extent of his Hierro is shown when he caught a swung Zanpakutō barehanded, causing the area behind him to be decimated while he didn't have a scratch on him. During his Resurrección, Takeshi's Hierro appears to be even stronger than before, capable of absorbing the strongest attacks of an opponent repeatedly and their Bankai or Resurrección to a certain degree. Negación (反膜 (ネガシオン) Negashion; Spanish for "Negation, Japanese for Counter-Membrane): is the term used for the fields used by Hollows to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos and select Arrancar have shown the ability to use Negación. He has shown the ability to use Negaciōn to a certain extent to isolate himself and whoever he chooses from the dimension they are in via a whitish gold field and transport them elsewhere. The field is impenetrable however it puts a strain on him to keep it up for long periods of time and to actually use it in general. Garganta (黒腔（ガルガンタ）''Spanish for Throat, Japanese for Black Cavity''): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru, Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for Drawing Back/Opening): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. *'Shikenjigoku:' (しけんじごく, El Infierno de Transporte; Spanish and Japanese for "Hell Transport"): A rather unique adaption of Garganta, it involved the creation of an enclosed Gargantua cage around the target while producing a Negación Field to surround them for added security. It would then forcibly bring them to the programmed destination, Hell, effectively trapping and making them a resident forever. Takeshi has been known to use this particular technique on incompetent Hollow and people who fail him and was said to be capable of transporting entire areas to Hell. However, this required massive energy to be fully utilized and was only used when appropriate. *'Garganta Broadcast:' Similar to the several other Espadas, Takeshi demonstrates the ability to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals. He uses the technique for a myriad of uses, including the observation of various areas within and outside of Hueco Mundo. He can manipulate the size of the broadcast and can even make it small enough to go unnoticed. Cero Master Cero: Takeshi has the capability to fire a powerful Cero from the palm of his hands as well as his fingers. It can be prepared relatively fast and fired instantaneously and instead of the typical red color used by most Hollows, the Cero is colored an unusual white. The Cero has an unreasonable amount of concussive force, capable of sending even the strongest of opponents hurling backwards. Unlike the various Ceros of his compatriots, to the extent that it doesn't destroy the target. Instead, his Cero rejects practically anything it comes into contact with, causing the particles to disintegrate or destroy themselves with their anti counterpart, creating a dissolving and sometimes explosive effect. He had typically stated that the process is so fast that it can all happen in a blink of the eye, although there is no proof of truth to the current statement. Takeshi has been shown to be able to manifest the ability on his two Zanpakutōs, preferring to use it during advantageous moments during battle. Along with his basic Cero ability, it has been inferred that Takeshi can masterfully use the technique as he often used a wide plethora of Cero with varying purposes and abilities, a testament to his amazing power. Another aspect was the capability to fire to fire Ceros from both hands simultaneously with little to no effort. Many, including his own Fraccion, have remarked that his Ceros were essentially based on the color spectrum. As such, his overall group was named the Rainbow Cero Compilation. - Cero Trinidad Arco= Cero Trinidad Arco (さんみいったい虚閃 (セロ), Spanish for "Zero Trinity Wave", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Trinity Arc"): By clapping his hand together, Takeshi gathers his spiritual energy into one focused point, causing it to glow with an incandescent yellow color. By separating his hands, a somewhat large arc will be formed. Using his hands as rods, Takeshi can fire the mass of energy at his opponent which will then split into three separate parts, each with the same exact amount of power. The Cero is so strong, it can level an entire area to rubble unless redirected or destroyed. Takeshi himself has stated that he can perform this particular technique in quick succession, bombarding the target with multiple Cero Blasts to either overwhelm or keep pressure. - Cero Absorción= Cero Absorción (さんまい虚閃 (セロ), Spanish for "Zero Absorption", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Absorption"): A Cero that was noted to be the complete opposite of Takeshi's natural powers of rejection, the Cero is fired in the shape of a small black orb but will start to and continue to grow to large proportions as it travels down the course it was directed to, literally absorbing anything it has come into contact with, including the very air (includes spirit particles), live organisms, land, etc. The resulting blast usually leave nothing in its apparent wake and is said to be as strong as Gran Ray Cero, given the correct circumstances and moment it was used. - Cero Calabozo= Cero Calabozo (くろくち虚閃 (セロ), Spanish for "Zero Black Hole", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Black Hole"): Created as an unstable purple Cero that has been infused with a protected miniature Garganta portal through complicated means. After the blast has been fired and run the initial course, its exact purpose is truly revealed. Upon detonation, the barrier around the portal will disperse and cause the Garganta to activate. However, this is not a normal Garganta in a sense as it had been programmed to forcibly drag in anything in the immediate area to its gaping maw, transporting whatever was caught into an empty dimension. The "Black Hole" as it was termed, had an extremely strong pull and only individuals with strong spiritual pressure can successfully resist it. After a few moments, the portal will then collapse onto itself, trapping whoever was caught forever. - Cero Monstruo= Cero Monstruo (りゅう虚閃 (セロ), Spanish for "Zero Dragon", Japanese for "Hollow Flash Dragon"): An unnatural Cero to say the least. Takeshi will adamantly clench one of his fists together, creating a swirling torrent of green spiritual energy around his arm. With a sweep or direction of his hand, the energy is quickly released, pouring out and taking the form of a fearsome beast that resembled a dragon. The dragonlike Cero will then proceed ot act like a wild beast, lashing out at anything in its direction, leaving a trail of destruction. Upon attacking the intended target, the Cero will go in and attempt to "devour" them in its energy maw. Albeit strong, the only noted weakness to the skill was that the Cero could easily be split apart, dissipating it before any noteworthy damage can take place. - Gran Ray Cero= Gran Ray Cero: Is a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. }} Zanpakutō Demonio De Rechazo (拒絶反応の悪魔, Kyozetsu Han'nō No Akuma; Spanish and Japanese for "Demon of Rejection") In its sealed state, Takeshi's Zanpakutō takes the appearance of an average sized katana adorned with an intricately designed handle composed of a red and gold crisscrossed pattern. The tsuba of the blade has a bronze color and it bears the shape of an oval while having the kanji for Rejection engraved onto the base. The sheathe in which Demonio De Rechazo resides in is colored a striking white, with a small black line going straight through the middle and is commonly worn on his right side. Although typically wielded as a single blade, this is not how Demonio De Rechazo's is regularly used. Only used single handedly when Takeshi is not in the mood for combat or when he is simply not taking the situation seriously, casually using the blade to deflect strokes and lazy yet defined strikes to slay his opponent, thus showing an incomplete yet dangerous style. As a matter of fact, the Zanpakutō exists as a twin katana pair, with the other blade hiding within the initial blade itself. During the heat of battle and when Takeshi himself is interested in the situation, he will reveal the Zanpakutō's true self and usage, showing his full potential. In order to use the other blade, Takeshi is required to move his opposite hand downward the sheathe, causing it to seemingly glow white. A mass of white spiritual energy will start to form in his hand and with a flick and pull of his hand, an exact duplicate of the Zanpakutō will appear, seemingly being extracted. Takeshi is particularly known for performing this action in the middle of combat, most preferably during a lock where he can use it to his advantage and surprise the opponent, possibly dealing them a fatal blow to the abdomen before any reaction can take place. Otherwise, it is to emulate his swordmanship capabilities. Another fact to note is that Takeshi has given each of the blades a separate name. The one he typically wields is referred to as Nerine (Happy Memories, Hanakotoba, the Language of Flowers) while the other when summoned is called Lycoris (Sad Memories, Hanakotoba, the Language of Flowers). Zanpakutō Special Ability: When his Zanpakutō's true form is manifested, the power of Demonio De Rechazo is brought to a complete realization. Having the twin pair out will allow Takeshi to use his weapons' complementary abilities. The Zanpakutōs manifest the power to reject anything they come into contact with, namely reishi particles and spiritual energy, through the generation of antithesis particles of each thing. When these antithesis particles come into direct contact with their exact opposite, the two will subsequently annihilate each other, causing disintegration at an enormous rate. However, this power is not limited to those and it is capable of afflicting other structures such as buildings and various other things in the Human World, causing it to disintegrate and reject itself at a molecular via anti particles. Through Nerine, Takeshi can reject reishi particles, which essentially meant that he could literally cut a Shinigami (whose entire body is composed of it) and cause their body to lose stability and possibly even deconstruct itself through prolonged exposure or a serious blow. Lycoris on the other hand has the capability to reject spiritual energy so that when a spiritual attack occurs, Takeshi can intercept it and cause the bonds that hold the energy to break down and dissipate into the air. These two abilities outright supplement each other and could provide a near impenetrable defense given the correct circumstances as well as make Takeshi a very dangerous opponent during close quarters combat. The abilities are not subjected to the Zanpakutō alone and it is capable of being fired in an energy form through an arc or a wave, causing great devastation when anything is caught in its wake. This power alone already makes Takeshi a capable opponent to be reckoned with, even without the use of his Resurrección. Resurrección: Its release command is "Rejection of All Creation" (すべての創造の除去, Subete No Sōzō No Jokyo). In order to release his Zanpakutō, Takeshi is required to have the twin katana pair raised towards the sky. As he utters the command, Takeshi will then bring the pair down and wrap blade around his arms and hold them in a reverse grip, with the katanas tip near his elbows. Demonio De Rechazo unleashes two spirals of yellowish white spiritual energy in a significant and defined burst, causing the ground to shake. The two spirals of spiritual energy would then shrink and eventually wrap itself around Takeshi, which will then be absorbed by his body. A short burst of yellowish white energy would ensue from his body, illuminate the area around him momentarily. Once the light had dissipated Takeshi would walk forth, revealing his released state. From here, Takeshi's appearance takes on a dramatic and change to something reminiscent of a bat, similar to that of Ulquiorra Cifer. Resurrección Special Ability: Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), Resurekushion Segunda Etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Quotes *(To Hisao Hisashi) "Fool. I am only the 5th Espada in name only. Haven't you realized that I rival the power levels of the ones above me?" *''"Just because you have a higher rank than I does not make you better and stronger Espada! I could have had any rank of my choosing when Tier asked for my aide but I chose to forgo the ranks I rightly deserved. Instead, I picked a much more simpler and humbler rank than grab for more unneeded power. Ranks are false! True Power lies in the individual! Do not dare to underestimate me what you don't even understand you pitiful mongrel!"'' *(To Unknown Shinigami) "Poor poor Soul Reaper. It saddens me that you have not yet realized that we aren't like the Espada of Old. In fact, we are much greater than our predecessors. As our powers grow, so will our might. Soon, the Espada will be filled with individuals like ourselves. Vasto Lordes. And thus, we will go and destroy the lowly Humans that you protect." *(To a frightened Fullbringer) "Why am I doing all of this you ask? It's quite simple really. I have lived among your race for a while and I had come to a conclusion. You do not deserve what has been given to you. The perverse and hypocritical viewpoints of your society disgusts me greatly. All the acts each of you do warrants destruction and eradication. Accuse me of playing God if you will but it doesn't deter me away from my intentions. I am merely casting down judgement. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." *(Upon explaining his powers) ''"Here's a small history lesson for you. Pay close attention; I'm only going to say this once. Unlike many other Arrancars and Hollows in general, I remember my past life quite well. The time when I was one of you disgusting and lowly Humans. During my life, I was constantly ridiculed by society Notes Trivia *The rejection abilities portrayed by Takeshi were promptly designed and generously provided by Razeluxe91. *Takeshi's aspect of death is Rejection. *As part of Tier's Espada, his specific style of swordsmanship is the art of Eskrima. *Takeshi is one of the few Arrancars to have an innate Zanpakuto-specific Special Abliity. *Many have noted that Takeshi's powers resemble that of past Espada, , in terms of operation and usage. Behind the Scenes *The author wishes to point out that Takeshi is not necessarily a Villain in a traditional sense. Instead of wishing to destroy Soul Society like the rest of his brethren, Takeshi wishes to destroy the Human Race; he deemed them to be unworthy of the gifts given to them and a problem to the world they live in. However, if this were to take place it would destroy Soul Society as a result since the two realms share a symbiotic relationship. Get rid of one will lead to the demise of the other. Ironic, isn't it? Gallery File:Terashima-Bat.jpg References Literature References Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villians Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character